Song For My Girl
by Jirapan
Summary: Santana and her band are from Lima Heights. They're famous in Lima for their concerts and famous in high school for putting the jocks and cheerleaders in their place. But Santana has always had an eye out for head cheerleader Brittany whom she has had a crush on for a while. But Brittany is being defiant in accepting date offers from her. Full summary inside. Brittana and Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. It's going to have quite a bit of music that does help tell the story, so the lyrics are important to the story (I'm not just putting them in there to make chapters longer). These songs are obviously not made up by me cause I am not creative enough to write songs let alone poetry. I am open to song suggestions and chapter plots (please put who you want to sing and why they should sing that song, if you don't then I'll take it in my own hands) and I will credit the reviewer's for their suggestions. **

**Summary: Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen-Chang, Finn Hudson, and Rachel Berry are all in a band together known as The Heights. During one of their concerts she spot s girl whom she has had a crush on for a while Brittany S. Peirce. She had just broken up with her boyfriend Sam. Brittany was a new person to the scene of concerts and is defiant to give Santana the light of day. **

**Santana Lopez, Lima Heights– Lead Singer, Lead Guitar, backup drummer**

**Quinn Fabray, Lima Heights – Bass Guitar, backup vocals, occasional solo vocal.**

**Noah Puckerman, Lima Heights – Rhythm Guitar, backup vocals, occasional solo vocal**

**Finn Hudson, Lima Heights– Drummer, backup vocals, occasional solo vocal**

**Tina Cohen-Chang, Lima Heights– Key board, Piano, backup vocal, may have solo vocal**

**Rachel Berry, richer part of Lima (I shall call it Fairview) – Backup vocals, Violin/viola, Cello, may have solo vocal**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**Misery Business – Paramore**

**I apologize for any mistakes and please do review. I will do everything I can to update often but… I'm not going to lie when Destiny comes out I might not update for a while.**

The small crowd was screaming loudly while the band played. The Latina lead singer was belting out the words, smiling as she looked down at the small amount of fans her band had accumulated. Most were from their high school. She strummed the cords on her lead guitar singing out. To her left was her best friend Quinn Fabray, pink highlighted hair, who was playing the bass, bobbing her head to the beat. To her right was Noah Puckerman working the rhythm guitar. Behind her on drums was Finn Hudson, beating on them like there was no tomorrow. On keyboard was Tina Cohen-Chang swaying and smiling along with the music. Close to the drums was her lead backup singer Rachel Berry, whom was her cousin; she occasionally plain cello, violin, or viola for certain songs. All the band mates were giving backup vocals to Santana Lopez's lead voice. After they finished their second to last song Santana scanned the crowd and saw someone interesting. A tall blonde standing in the back with blue striking eyes staring up at Santana. Santana smirked, Brittany S. Peirce, head cheerleader and this was definitely not her scene. Santana always had a thing for the cheerleader, even though someone like Brittany was far from her type. For the past eight months Brittany had been dating a pain in Santana's (and the bands) ass, Sam Evans. But just a month ago they had broken up because of Sam cheating on Brittany with another cheerleader. Sam was the football captain and quarterback for their school and the most popular guy in the school… well for the jocks and cheerleaders he was. In reality it was Santana and her band that are the real rulers of the school. They're the supposed protectors of the kids that the jocks and cheerleaders pick on. That's how Tina and Rachel became part of their group. Quinn developed a liking for Rachel and practically forced Santana and the rest of the bad to help. After that, they were deemed protectors and soon gained Tina in the group.

"Alright this is our last song for the night. It's a new song that I wrote for a very special lady and guy. You all know Sam Evans and Brittany Peirce right?" Santana asked the crowed, they all screamed in agreement and Santana smiled. "Good, good. Well I've had a thing for Ms. Peirce for a while as you all know by my multiple fails on trying to get her to go on a date with me… if you go to our school that is. I believe she always turned me down, not because she didn't like me or wouldn't go for a girl, but because she was faithful to Sam, which is admirable even though he was no such thing to her. And as the school knows they broke up a month ago and I now finally have my chance. I decided to give her some time to get over the break up because let's be honest he isn't the greatest guy. So without further ado, let 's do this final song," Santana said. Rachel brought up her violin and started playing a tune.

**Let's do this!**

**I'm in the business of misery,**

**Let's take it from the top.**

**She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.**

**It's a matter of time before we all run out,**

**When I thought she was mine he caught her by the mouth.**

**I waited eight long months,**

**He finally set her free.**

**I told her I couldn't lie she was the only one for me.**

**Two weeks we caught on fire,**

**He's got it out for me,**

**But I wear the biggest smile.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag.**

**But I got her where I want her now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now.**

**But God does it feel so good,**

**'Cause I got her where I want her now.**

**And if you could then you know you would.**

**'Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good.**

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.**

**Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**

**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.**

**I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.**

**Well there's a million other guys who do it just like you.**

**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**

**They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.**

**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got her where I want her now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now.**

**But God does it feel so good,**

**'Cause I got her where I want her right now.**

**And if you could then you know you would.**

**'Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good.**

**I watched her wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving you**

**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving...**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got her where I want her now.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got her where I want her now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now.**

**But God does it feel so good,**

**'Cause I got her where I want her now.**

**And if you could then you know you would.**

**'Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good.**

Santana finished the song and the crowd went wild. Santana smiled and looked across the audience and then looked towards Brittany who was staring at Santana with an unreadable face. Brittany quickly left the area the band was performing at and Santana smirked. She stroked a cord, just what she wanted.

"Thank you guys so much for coming and supporting us, but sadly a new year of school starts tomorrow, so we'll all see you there. Goodnight!" Santana called out. Afterward the kids started filing out and the band started packing up.

XXXXXX

"I still think we should join Glee," Rachel muttered, her arm linked with Quinns.

"No, I don't want to sing no damn show tunes for school. IF they want our voices and talents then they hire us for gigs. Other than that, we continue doing our own thing," Santana said. She was sorting her normal leather jacket, skinny jeans, white tank top, and boots. Her hair hung loosely in waves on her shoulders.

"She's right, Mr. Schue would make us sing stupid ass shit and I don't want to do that," Quinn said. Santana spotted Brittany down the hall putting in some books in her locker. Santana smirked and looked at her friends.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Santana said and started heading down the hallway.

"Good luck, you'll need it after calling her out last night!" Quinn called. Santana flipped her off and walked behind Brittany.

"So, fancy seeing you at my concert last night," Santana said. Brittany jumped slightly and turned around to look at her.

"You knew I was there and called me and my relationship out on purpose," Brittany snapped at her. Santana sighed and nodded.

"Yes, because I wanted everyone to officially know that I like you a lot and for a while now," Santana said, "including you," she continued.

"Yeah well I don't like you," Brittany replied.

"You don't like me, someone who has continuously tried to woo you for the past eight months, but you liked a guy who is a man whore and cheated on you?" Santana questioned with a chuckle.

"Fuck you Santana, what the hell do you-" Brittany was cut off by Santana's lips on her own. Brittany backed up from her, but Santana followed keeping her lips on the blondes. Brittany ran out of space when her back was flush against the locker. She squeezed her eyes shut, but couldn't fight the overwhelming urge to kiss the Latina beauty back.

Santana was being extremely gentle, even with the way she slowly pushed her front flush with Brittany's. She brought her right hand up to cup the blondes cheek softly. Once Brittany responded, Santana allowed her to lead and after a few moments she pulled back, leaving barely and inch between the two's faces. Brittany's eyes fluttered open and looked at Santana closed eyes. Soon Santana's eyes slowly opened and she searched Brittany's. They panted softly and Santana smiled. Brittany didn't know what to think of what just happened. She had never felt like that before, and Sam or anyone else that she has kissed had ever been so gentle with her before.

"You still angry with me?' Santana whispered, gently moving a small piece of Brittany's hair that fell out of the pony tail behind her ear. Before Brittany could respond, a large hand gripped Santana's jacket and roughly pulled her away. Santana's back slammed into the other lockers, knocking the wind out of her. Before she could react the large fist connected with her jaw, sending her to the floor. She could taste the blood in her mouth. Her head started slamming in her skull and she was dizzy form the blow. She tried to focus her eyes and look up. She saw the blurry outline of Sam with an angered expression before he slammed his foot in her stomach. The other students watched on in horror.

"SAM STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Brittany screamed. Santana grunted from the kick and curled into herself getting into a protective position.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Sam yelled. Santana couldn't help herself and spoke out.

"You mean ex because you can't keep you dick in your pants right?" Santana said. Sam growled and reared his foot back again before being tackled to the ground. Santana knew who the culprit was.

"Puck you can't hit him, you'll go to jail this time!" Santana called out looking at the two boys struggling on the ground.

"Fine," Puck called out pinning Sam to the ground. "Finn help me hold this guy!" Puck called, Finn came and helped pull Sam to his feet.

"Like sucker punching huh?" Finn asked with a growl. Santana slowly got to her feet, Quinn, Rachel, and Tina coming to help her up. Santana wiped her lip and looked at Sam who glared at her. She looked towards Brittany who had a look of horror on her face.

"So, you wanna go out with me Friday?" Santana asked. Brittany stared at her and then back at Sam. He used to be gentle, well not very violent beside the normal slushies' and shoving. Sam struggled against he hold Puck and Finn had on him.

"Uhm, yeah sure," Brittany replied. Santana smiled slightly and allowed her friends to help her away and to a bathroom.

"See you around, I'll tell you the details later!" Santana called. Brittany stared on while Finn and Puck dragged Sam to the principal's office along with a Jew Fro who taped the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brick By Boring Brick – Paramore**

**Shut Up and Love Me – Demi Lovato**

**Why Don't You Love Me? – Hot Chelle Rae ft Demi Lovato**

"So Brittany, I was thinking I'd pick you up at six?" Santana asked coming up and leaning beside Brittany's locker smiling at her. Brittany looked at her and studied her face. Santana's left side of her face was bruised, but she was still smiling brightly.

"About that, aren't you afraid of Sam?" Brittany asked. Santana scoffed and chuckled a little.

"Fuck no, he just sucker punched me. I much more aware of his violent hatred of me to take precautions. Next time he tries anything, he'll be flat on his back in no time," Santana replied.

"Oh, well I can't go on a date with you," Brittany replied. Santana stared at her for a little before responding.

"Is it because of your parents?" Santana asked, "because my mother didn't accept me and kicked me out. I haven't spoken to her in two years, but my father… he got me an apartment and visits me every other week," Santana said. Brittany was taken off guard. She didn't know that Santana didn't lived with her parents.

"No my parents are cool with anything, I just don't want to. I.. don't like you Santana. Not the way you want me to," Brittany answered.

"Which I think is a lie. I heard you while Sam was beating the crap out of me, you were concerned," Santana said getting frustrated.

"I would get concerned for anyone getting beaten Santana, just leave me alone," Brittany snapped. Santana was about to say something when Mike Chang and Sugar Motta walked up.

"She said leave her alone," Mike said.

"Yeah, she doesn't like you so leave," Sugar added. Santana stared at the two of them before glancing at Brittany with a slightly hurt look. But she wasn't going to give up. She's going to need Quinn's help. Santana turned and walked away.

XXXXXXX

"Mr. Figgins, think about the money you could make if you put food and drink stands out by our stage while we're having our concert in front of the school," Quinn said with a smirk. Mr. Figgins stared at her thoroughly. "Just get some kids to manage them, we'll even bring cupcakes," Quinn added.

"Fine, fine Fabray you can have your concert, after school," Figgins said.

"Thank you so much Figgins you won't regret this," Quinn said with a wink before heading out.

"Bring the cupcakes Fabray!" Figgins called out, to which Quinn waved her hand in acknowledgement.

XXXXXXXXX

"You got us the spot?" Santana asked. Quinn walked up to her and Rachel. She gave Rachel a peck on the lips before nodding with a smile.

"Tell Puck to start baking his special cupcakes, we're going to need the school to make a lot of money from this if we want the school as our normal concert hall," Quinn said. Santana nodded and brought out her phone and called Puck.

"I'll let Finn and Tina know to start setting everything up," Rachel said bringing out her phone to text them."

XXXXX

"Hey guys never thought you'd see us perform out here, but don't worry we have permission. Rachel wouldn't have let us do this if we didn't," a few of the students laughed at Santana's joke. "okay, okay so this concert is for Brittany because… because I don't understand her at all. Anyway for those of you who are new to our band we're The Heights, enjoy," Santana said, she scanned the crowd and towards the middle was Brittany and her friends staring up at them. Santana smiled at her genuinely but received a glare.

**Well she lives in a fairy tale**

**Somewhere too far for us to find**

**Forgotten the taste and smell**

**Of a world that she's left behind**

**It's all about the exposure the lens I told her**

**The angles are all wrong now**

**She's ripping wings off of butterflies**

Santana sang out and stared at Brittany hard. Santana knew it, hell even Brittany was aware of how sheltered she was. But not because of her parents, but because she was afraid of taking chances.

**Keep your feet on the ground**

**When your head's in the clouds**

**Well go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**{Rachel and Quinn}**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**

**{Santana}**

**So one day he found her crying**

**Coiled up on the dirty ground**

**Her prince finally came to save her**

**And the rest you can figure out**

Santana rolled her eyes at this. Yeah right, Sam a prince.

**But it was a trick**

**And the clock struck twelve**

**Well make sure to build your heart brick by boring brick**

**Or the wolf's gonna blow it down**

But he cheated and fucked it up. He let go of the one thing that was actually going good for him.

**Keep your feet on the ground**

**When your head's in the clouds**

**Well go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**We'll bury the castle, bury the castle**

**{Rachel and Quinn}**

**Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa**

**{Santana}**

**Well you built up a world of magic**

**Because your real life is tragic**

**Yeah you built up a world of magic**

Santana clasped her hand on her shirt over her heart and closed her eyes. Brittany could feel the pure passion coming from her as she sang.

**If it's not real**

**You can't hold it in your hand**

**You can't feel it with your heart**

**And I won't believe it**

**But if it's true**

**You can see it with your eyes**

Santana opened her eye and reached out in front of her.

**Oh, even in the dark**

**And that's where I want to be, yeah**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**{All}**

**[x2]**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**

**Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**

**Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba**

The crowd cheered for them and the band smiled. Santana looked at Brittany and tried to convey her feelings.

**We were fine this morning**

**Now I feel like I'm dreamin'**

**You try to tell me what's happened**

**But I can't hear when you're screamin'**

**Oh-oh**

Santana didn't understand Brittany's drastic change in her decision not to want to go out with her.

**No more "I'm sorry"s**

**I don't have the time**

**You break up to make up**

**So spare me the light**

Santana didn't need excuses and explanations, she knew Brittany liked her back.

**Shut up and love me**

**'Cause you've already got me**

**I don't need words**

**I need time in your arms**

**I need love from you, baby**

Santana fell in love with Brittany, she didn't know when other than eight months ago she knew that she did love Brittany.

**You know it's not right**

**We could've been smilin'**

**You should've seen the light**

**Inside my eyes**

**And I shouldn't have been crying**

**Oh, no**

She never liked admitting to crying but she did. When Brittany flat out told her no it still hurt n matter what she believed. Santana looked over at Brittany and saw guilt in her eyes.

**Don't say you need me**

**Don't promise to change**

**I know that you mean it**

**There's nothing to say**

**Shut up and love me**

**'Cause you've already got me**

**I don't need words**

**I need time in your arms**

**I need love from you, baby**

**Oh-oh**

**Shut up and love me**

**'Cause you've already got me**

**I don't need words**

**And as much as it hurts**

**I need love from you, baby**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**And how can you be**

**Too blind to see**

**The girl who stands before you**

**Who wants you more than anything**

Santana felt a tear slip down her cheek, she closed her eyes tight to keep the rest at bay.

**Just shut up and love me**

**'Cause you've already got me**

**I don't need words**

**I need time in your arms**

**I need love from you, baby**

**Oh-oh**

**Oh, just shut up and love me**

**'Cause you've already got me**

**I don't need words**

**And as much as it hurts**

**I need love from you, baby**

Once she finished singing the crowd cheered again. She thanked them and walked over to her water bottle. She glanced over at the food stands and saw a large line at the cupcake one. Leave it to Puck with spike the cupcakes with pot. She took a drink and went back to her mic.

"Alright guys last song," Santana said before the band started playing. She strummed her acoustic guitar she set down her electric guitar. Puck walked over to Santana's mic and started singing the lyrics. He looked over to Brittany and nodded his head to Santana to convey he was conveying her emotions.

**{Puck}**

**See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare**

**That keeps playing over again**

**Locked in a room so hung up on you**

**And you're cool with just being friends**

Puck shakes his head and continues to look at Brittany.

**Left on the sidelines**

**Stuck at a red light**

**Waiting for my time**

**And I can't see**

**{Puck and Santana}**

**Why don't you love me?**

**Touch me, tell me I'm your everything**

**The air you breathe**

**And why don't you love me baby?**

**Open up your heart tonight**

**'cause I could be all that you need**

**{Puck}**

**Ohhhhhhh**

**Why don't you love me?**

**Why don't you love me?**

**{Santana}**

**See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth**

**Cause my heart ache can't take anymore**

**Broken and bruised longing for you**

**And I don't know what I'm waiting for**

Santana shrugs and sighs.

**Left on the sidelines**

**Stuck at a red light**

**Waiting for my time**

**{Santana and Puck}**

**So just tell me**

**Why don't you love me?**

**Touch me, tell me I'm your everything**

**The air you breathe**

**And why don't you love me baby?**

**Open up your heart tonight**

**'cause I could be all that you need**

**Ohhhhhhh**

**{Santana} (Rachel)**

**Why don't you give me a reason? (give me a reason)**

**{Puck} (Rachel)**

**Please tell me the truth (Please tell me the truth)**

**{Santana} (Rachel)**

**You know that I'll keep believing (I'll keep believing) **

**{Santana and Puck}**

**Till I'm with you**

**{Puck}**

**Why don't you love me**

**{Santana}**

**Kiss me,**

**{Puck} **

**I can feel your heart tonight**

**{Santana and Puck}**

**It's killing me so**

**{Puck}**

**Why don't you love me?**

**Touch me, **

**{Santana and Puck}**

**tell me I'm your everything**

**The air you breathe**

**And why don't you love me baby?**

**Open up your heart tonight**

**'cause I could be all that you need**

**Ohhhhhhh**

**{Puck}**

**Why don't you love me?**

**Why don't you love me?**

**{Santana and Puck}**

**Why don't you love me?**

**Why don't you love me?**

**Why don't you love me?**

Santana and Puck finished. Santana couldn't keep her emotions in check, she knew she would be able to hence why she had Puck help sing, they were overflowing and she didn't need every kid in school to see her cry.

"I have to go," Santana mumbled to Puck before running off. Puck and the rest of the band mates watched her go.

Brittany down in the crowd watched Santana run. She had tear stains down her face from the last song. Brittany quickly ran through everyone and towards where she saw Santana run. When she caught up and saw Santana leaning against the wall of the school with tears running down her face. Brittany cautiously approached her. Santana heard the footsteps and looked at Brittany. She chuckled slightly.

"I wasn't planning on you see me cry until I told you about my grandparents," Santana rasped out. Brittany gave s small frown to that. "Are you here to tell me that you still don't like me? Cause if you are I really don't think I can stand another-" Santana was caught off by a pair of lips. Brittany's lips. Santana sighed and relaxed kissing her back. Brittany could taste the salt from Santana's tears and felt guilt wash over her. She never wanted to hurt this girl, a girl who can put so much heart into her songs the way she does. Can make herself so vulnerable to someone she barely knows. To love her unconditionally no matter how many times of being hurt by Brittany. Santana slightly pushed Brittany away, making her confused. Santana giggled and shook her head.

"My guitar is a little uncomfortable," Santana explained pull her guitar strap over her head and set it down next to her, leaning it on the wall. Santana looked back at Brittany and grabbed her face gently before pulling her back and kiss her again, with more passion. Brittany moaned and put her hands on Santana's hips. After a while they pulled back, both panting.

"So about that date," Santana said making Brittany laugh and Santana smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rock N' Roll – Avril Lavigne requested by ilaria920**

**Headstrong – Trapt**

**Teenagers – My Chemical Romance**

"Have you read some of our reviews?" Quinn asked walking up to Santana and Brittany. Santana huffed and pulled away from Brittany. Just recently she was able to get Brittany comfortable enough to kiss her in public and Quinn was ruining her make out mood.

"Um, no I've been busy… you know with my girlfriend," Santana replied. Quinn looked up and rolled her eyes, running her hand through her pink short hair.

"Yeah well you have plenty of time to make out with her later look at these," Quinn said pushing her phone into Santana's hands.

"Why don't you go find Berry, you know YOUR girlfriend, and make out with her," Santana grumbled grabbing the phone. Brittany giggled behind her and Santana couldn't help the small smile that graced her face from the sound. Santana looked over what Quinn had told her about and frowned.

"Yeah I knew you wouldn't like it, just like the rest of us," Quinn said grabbing her phone back from Santana.

"That's bull, they think we're going soft," Santana grumbled.

"Well we have been doing some pussy ass songs," Puck commented walking up to them.

"Well I could give no fucks to what people think of my song writing alright? If I feel it, I write it and it just so happened that last concert was about anger and hurt," Santana replied.

"Well do these comments motivate you Santana?" Quinn asked with a smile. Normally these things did, it's what makes Santana a great song writer.

"Fuck yeah it does. Let Figgins know we're having another concert this Friday," Santana said with a smirk. She grabbed Brittany's hand and led her away.

"Those two are probably going to go make out again," Puck grumbled.

"I don't blame them. Now with that in mind I'm going to go talk to Figgins and find Rachel cause I also am needing some fun," Quinn said with a turn and started walking down the hall.

"Thanks a lot Fabray! Just leave me by my lonesome!" Puck hollered.

"Get a girlfriend Puck, or a boyfriend… so either way I don't have to listen to you bitch anymore!" Quinn called back. Puck made a disgusted look at the thought of him being with a boy and huffed before walking the other direction.

XXXXXXXXXxx

"Don't… don't you think we're going a little fast?" Brittany panted while Santana trailed kisses up and down her neck, occasionally nipping and sucking on the flesh beneath her lips.

"I will go as slowly as you wish," Santana mumbled, shifting her weight slightly. She was straddling Brittany on her own couch. Enjoying not having to live with parents. Brittany's hands tightened their hold on Santana's shirt when Santana started licking and sucking on Brittany's pulse point, making a bolt of electricity and hormones shoot through her body. Brittany reached up and pulled Santana's lips back to her own, pushing her tongue inside Santana's mouth. Santana moaned and pressed her body closer to Brittany's. Santana trailed her hand down to Brittany's hip making Brittany jump and freeze slightly. Santana noticed and back her hand away and pulled back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out," Santana panted resting her forehead against Brittany's.

"I.. it's just I've never," Brittany trailed off. Santana smiled and pecked Brittany's lips.

"It's fine, I don't blame you since you've been with Sam. I have heard stories," Santana joked. Brittany shook her head with a smile.

"Be nice," Brittany whispered.

"Hey he legit beat the crap out of me, he gets no more nice guy," Santana teased. Brittany closed her eyes and frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry about that," Brittany muttered making Santana smiled.

"It's cool, one thing I've learned is that everything that's good in the world, has to be fought for," Santana replied.

"That's a good philosophy," Brittany said.

"Yeah well, I'm deep what can I say," Santana shrugged. Brittany laughed at that making Santana pull back and smile at her. She gave Brittany an adoring look as she laughed and Brittany could feel and the love and affection hitting her in waves. Brittany smiled and pecked her lips on more time.

"I have homework, you should finish writing your new songs," Brittany said standing up. Santana let out a whine and leaned back against her couch.

"Fine," Santana relented. Brittany smiled and walked out, blowing Santana a kiss. Santana smiled and grabbed her notebook from her coffee table.

XXXXXXXX

"How is everyone doing this fine evening?" Santana asked the crowd while her band mates tuned their instruments. The audience cheered and Santana looked at them all before her eyes landed on Brittany and her friends that were in the front row. Santana smiled at her and winked making Brittany smile back and roll her eyes.

"So some recent reviews say that we've gone soft and don't know how to play any rock and roll anymore, which is what we started out playing. But one thing I'd like to say to them is I don't give a fuck what they think. I don't discriminate against types of music, I write what I feel in the moment; and what they have said has motivated me for some new songs. So what do you all say we give you some new songs to listen to," Santana asked, making people cheer. Santana nodded to her band and they started.

**Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll**

**I don't care about my make-up**

**I like it better with my jeans all ripped up**

**Don't know how to keep my mouth shut**

**You say, "So what (what)?"**

**I don't care if I'm a misfit**

**I like it better than the hipster bullshit**

**I am the motherfucking princess**

**You still love me**

**Some-somehow**

**It's a little different when**

**I'm with you**

**You know what I really am**

**All about**

**You know how it really goes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah**

**Some some way**

**We'll be getting out of this**

**Town one day**

**You're the only one that I**

**Want with me**

**You know how the story goes**

**Oh, oh, oh**

Santana looked at Brittany for the first line before moving around to her band mates and singing with them.

**When it's you and me**

**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**

**We'll keep turning up the radio**

**What if you and I**

**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**

**Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll**

**Rock 'n roll**

**Hey hey hey**

**Rock 'n roll**

**Hey hey hey**

**Call it a bad attitude dude**

**I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo**

**I might have a couple issues**

**You say, "Me too." (yeah)**

**Don't care about a reputation**

**Must be living in the wrong generation**

**This is your invitation**

**Let's get wasted**

**Some-somehow**

**It's a little different when**

**I'm with you**

**You know what I really am**

**All about**

**You know how the story goes**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**When it's you and me**

**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**

**We'll keep turning up the radio**

**What if you and I**

**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**

**Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll**

**Rock 'n roll**

**Hey hey hey**

**Rock 'n roll**

**Hey hey hey**

**Rock 'n roll, yeah**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah**

**When it's you and me**

**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**

**We'll keep turning up the radio**

**What if you and I**

**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**

**Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll**

**When it's you and me**

**We don't need no one to tell us who to be**

**We'll keep turning up the radio**

**What if you and I**

**Just put up a middle finger to the sky**

**Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll**

**Rock 'n roll**

**Hey hey hey**

**Rock 'n roll**

**Hey hey hey**

After dancing around the stage and singing Santana walked back up to her mic stand.

**{Puck}**

**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,**

**Contemplating everything you ever said**

**Now I see the truth, I got doubt**

**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out**

**See you later**

**I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold**

**See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)**

**Well now that's over**

**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide**

**(Fuck!)**

**Back off I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong we're headstrong**

**Back off I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong**

**I can't give everything away**

**I won't give everything away**

**Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best**

**I see you're full of shit, and that's alright**

**That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night**

**Well now that's over**

**I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold**

**See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)**

**Well now that's over**

**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide**

**Back off I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong we're headstrong**

**Back off I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong**

**I can't give everything away**

**I won't give everything away**

**I know, I know all about [x3]**

**I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide**

**Back off I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong we're headstrong**

**Back off I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong**

**I can't give everything away**

**I won't give everything away**

Everyone cheered while Puck did his classic hip thrust and went back to his own area on the stage.

"Alright one more song for you all in which Puck will sing once again, just over there and will Brittany and her friends please come on stage and dance with us?" Santana asked looking down at them. Mike and Sugar looked nervously at one another and then to Brittany who smiled shyly. Santana walked to the edge of the stage and held out her hand. Brittany grabbed it and was pulled on stage. Puck walked over and pulled Mike up while Quinn pulled up Sugar.

"Let's do this!" Finn yelled. Santana started strumming her guitar.

**{Puck}**

**They're gonna clean up your looks**

**With all the lies in the books**

**To make a citizen out of you**

**Because they sleep with a gun**

**And keep an eye on you, son**

**So they can watch all the things you do**

**Because the drugs never work**

**They're gonna give you a smirk**

**'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean**

**They're gonna rip up your heads,**

**Your aspirations to shreds**

**Another cog in the murder machine**

**{Puck and Finn}**

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

Santana dance around with Brittany on the stage while playing her guitar. Sugar and Mike danced around and Mike stole a few glances at Tina who was jumping along and dancing with Puck. Rachel came out on stage and started dancing with Quinn and Finn drummed hard.

**{Puck}**

**The boys and girls in the clique**

**The awful names that they stick**

**You're never gonna fit in much, kid**

**But if you're troubled and hurt**

**What you got under your shirt**

**Will make them pay for the things that they did**

**{Puck and Finn}**

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**{Puck}**

**Ohhh yeah!**

**{Puck and Finn}**

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**{Puck}**

**All together now!**

**{The Band}**

**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**[x2]**

The people cheered and Brittany hugged Santana tightly and Quinn pulled Rachel in a kiss.

"Hey now, get a damn room!" Puck hollered making everyone pull away and laugh while rolling their eyes.

"This week has been perfect," Santana whispered to Brittany looking at her.

"It really has been," Brittany whispered back before kissing Santana and listening to the audience.


End file.
